Death Don't Do Us Part
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Dean's deal has come due, the night the hellhounds come for him, Sam looses his life as well.With one brother in Heaven, one in Hell, only the strength of a Winchester can save them both.
1. Intro

**So all of us Supernatural fans are sittin' back thinking,**

"**How the Hell is Dean gonna get outta this Deal?" **

**Good Question, it's something I tend to think about when I zone out in my math class, makes quadratic equations more interesting. Anyhow, the other night I was in this really odd mood and just wanted to write about this whole matter, and I got the mother of all ideas. Now, I'm giving you a preview to peek you interest and see if you would all be interested, please be honest and let me know if you want me to continue. So ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a sneek peek at "Death Don't Do Us Part"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the brothers laid on the gravel crossroads, blood pouring from Sams neck like an overflowing waterfall, and streaming from Deans mouth as he fell more and more into swirling, overwhelming darkness. The blood that pooled around them was like black ink, tiny reflections sparkling in the moonlight as they chocked and attempted to whisper their last few words. Their eyes met, but neither could speak a word in their last few moments on earth together, but their eyes were all they needed.

"I love you Brother."

And then their eyes went blank and glazed, death gripped them and left them stiff and cold, like a frozen piece of meat, lying there breathing no sweet air of life. And there on the crossroads, at twelve oh one a.m laid Sam and Dean Winchester, dead and gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So here is the funny part, that's only the beginning…**


	2. Death

**11:30 p.m.**

Sam swallowed hard, the muscles in his throat tense and painful as he tried so hard to hold back his tears. His gut twisted in pain as emotions wrecked havoc on his body, the day had come much to quickly. The hum of the Impala could do nothing to calm his shaking hands, his palms slick with salty sweat. His eyes were brimming with tears, his jaw clenched in a hard expression.

His brother sat next to him, driving his beloved Impala for one last time. Everything this week had been one last time, one last meal, one last good laugh, one last time with his brother…He took in another shaky breath.

"Could be my last one…"

His eyes were hard as he focused on the road before him, the blonde demon had told them to go where it all began one year ago, the crossraods. His hands were cold and clammy as he gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. He felt numb, knowing he was going to Hell seemed unreal, not his path for life, but it didn't matter how much he lied to himself, it was true. His nostrils flared in tension, his brow narrowed in a hard expression.

The silence between the brothers was unsettling, but wht were the two to speak of in Dean Winchesters last hour of life? Sam stared out his window watching the late spring landscape roll by with lush green fields and trees. It was wrong, everything should be dieing like he was on the inside. Ain had just fallen, leaving everything slick and wet, yet damp and chilling inside the car. Dean slowed the car and brought it to a soft stop, killing the engine he patted the steering wheel lovingly.

"Bye, baby." His whispered with a quiver in his voice.

The brothers stepped out, the scent of frest rain greeting them as gravel crunched beneath their boots. Sam turned to Dean, he needed to say something, anything if his brother was about to leave him forever.

"Dean…" Sams lip quivered, tears streamed down his pale face. Dean looked up, his brow knitted in a look of agony, his own tears streaking his cheeks.

"Sammy…"

"Aww, such a sweet moment shared between brothers, sorry to break it up but I have business to attend, it was the blonde demon. The brothers whipped around to face her, she was deans last hope.

"Can you save him?" Sam asked desperately, she only laughed lightly.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy you see when we started this whole thing I was seeking some knowledge that thought could help me and possibly you. Well, after learning the truth I found some that could help me, but not so much you."

Sams stomach dropped out, he had trusted a demon, how had he been so foolish?!

"A legend was told thousands of years ago about two brothers who would put an end to demons on earth, the legend got lost in the midst of time until our favorite yellow eyed demon stumbled upon it. He figured out it was you two, not sure how but he thought he could instead turn the brothers evil. He tainted Sam with some demon blood and hoped Dean would willingly follow his brother come the day, I mean after years of heartless fighting, why wouldn't he? He tainted some other kids to aid in his army of darkness, then sent you all to face one another, sadly Sam died and he figured it was for the best, and wasn't he right when Dean sold his sould and brought Sammy back? The plan was back on track, only both of you are continuing to be good and since Deans time is up, I figure I should do all of us demons a favor and stop Sammy as well."

Before anyone could react and knife was in Sams throat was slit, he gasped and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Sammy!!" Dean screamed, grabbing his brother as he stumbled back.

"Sammy, no! Fuck, no, you can't leave me Sammy!" Dean babbled as he laid Sam on the ground, precious life flowing from his body.

"Dean…" He gasped in a raspy voice.

"Sammy, no. You can't leave, this earth needs you man…"

"I love you Dean, I'm so sorry I couldn't… couldn't save you…" Sam whispered, turning pale against the dark night.

"Sammy I, I love you too. Don't worry bout me…" Sobs rocked Dean, he sentences came out in unsteady breaths.

"You… you tell Mom and Jess I love 'em." Dean held his brother close, feeling the warmth leave Sammy.

"Dean, don't worry. I'll save you, just promise me you won't forget me. Remember me, and no matter what I'll be able to find you, I'll save you Dean."

Sam rasped, his eyes unfocused as he weakly gripped Deans arm. Dean nodded, his lip quivering as the rain began to once again fall with his tears. The clock hit midnight and Dean gasped, he felt his heart stop dead in his chest. Blood trickled from his mouth and he fell to the ground on his stomach next to his brother, with the little bit of strength he had left he grasped Sams hand.

"Sammy, I…" his was to weak to finish…

And the brothers laid on the gravel crossroads, blood pouring from Sams neck like an overflowing waterfall, and streaming from Deans mouth as he fell more and more into swirling, overwhelming darkness. The blood that pooled around them was like black ink, tiny reflections sparkling in the moonlight that peeked through the storm clouds. They chocked and attempted to whisper their last few words. Their eyes met, but neither could speak a word in their last few moments on earth together, but their eyes were all they needed.

"I love you Brother."

And then their eyes went blank and glazed, death gripped them and left them stiff and cold, like a frozen piece of meat, lying there breathing no sweet air of life. And there on the crossroads, at twelve oh one a.m laid Sam and Dean Winchester, dead and gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It does continue, this isn't a one shot but a story of Sammy leavin' Heaven to save his brother from Hell. And in the future chapters I will being going into more depth about everything here, it all has a purpose and reason even though it just sounds like I was rushing to tell a death scene, sorry bout that. **


	3. Knock,Knock,Knockin' on Heavens Door

Sam had always believed in Heaven, the thought of so much evil running around and no good to face it had just seemed so…wrong.

Time slowed, everything was fading around him except for those brilliantly hazel eyes that belonged to his brother.

"I love you Brother."

Was this really happening? Was he really dieing?

Everything was so dark, except now a small crack of light was before him, and it was growing. The warmth, the love the pure good that radiated from it made Sam want to cry with joy.

So this was the tunnel everyone was always talking about?

It was so bright now, so warm an inviting.

The light engulfed him now, caressing his body in soothing warmth and happiness he didn't think was possible.

"Dean, I can't leave Dean…"

He looked over, Deans eyes were still meeting his own, tears falling from them as he pleaded to stay with his brother.

"Sam….Sam…."

The voice was soft, beautiful like a chorus of angels. Maybe it was. No, he knew that voice, it'd been so long since he'd heard it…so long…Jessica. No, it couldn't be. It was all a dream, soon he would be waking up in a stinky motel bed with his brother snoring loudly next to him. Yeah, that was it.

"Sam…Sam it's time to come home…"

The voice was louder now, and a figure appeared at the end of the tunnel, a silhouette of a beautiful woman.

"Jessica…"He whispered softly, both in his mind and on the lips of his dying body.

Outside his mind the rain fell and Bobby was pulling up beside the boys Impala, he got out and ran to Sam and dean, screaming as sobs escaped his throat.

"Yes Sam, come on, it's time to come home…"

She was more clear now, her blonde curls glistening in the bright light, her blue eyes shining with joy that he had missed so much, her smile melting his heart.

So he was dieing. It didn't surprise him, Dean and him weren't supposed to grow old, have two point five kids and die because of organ failure. No, the heroes of the story didn't go that way. They went young, they went painfully and they went some where great.

But Dean wasn't going somewhere great, he was going to Hell, Sam knew it. Maybe in heaven he could save him, maybe he could reach him…

"I'm comin' Jess…"

He started toward her, he felt himself become so light. He looked back and Saw his body, so pale and covered in blood. He saw a silver cord attached to him, and he saw it break.

It was done, he was dead.

He smiled as he drew closer to Jess, he felt more alive now then he ever had on earth. He ran, his heart so filled with joy it brought sweet tears to his eyes.

He grabbed Jess, embracing her and taking it all in. She laughed as he swung her around and around, they were enveloped in the light completely, blinding his briefly he closed his eyes…


	4. On the Highway to Hell

Dean looked to Sam, his eyes pleading for him to make this entire thing end.

"No, I'm the big brother, I gotta make this end…"

But he couldn't, Dean couldn't stop the Devil himself.

Darkness was surrounding Dean, but not the soft, nice kind that came when you fell asleep. No, it was horrible. Dark, dank, painful, and so full of evil.

Then he heard the laughter. So loud and boming it hurt his head.

"No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening, the world needs Sammy and I…"

It was to late, he felt himself being pulled somewhere that wasn't earth. It was so dark here, he couldn't see. Then he saw a door open before him, he looked one last time at Sammy.

His sweet kid brother that he loved. His eyes told it all to Dean though, he was gone. Where did he go? Not here, Dean knew that. Never here, never will I let that happen. Memories flashed in Deans mind, the one last moment of happiness he would ever feel.

Sam playing with Deans toy and Dean showing him how to do it right.

Sam asking when their Daddy was gonna be home, and Dean telling him soon,

Sam crying in his bed as a nightmare woke him from sleep, Dean telling him it was gonna be ok, nobody could hurt him when big brother was around.

Sam as a teen, hating his father and turning to Dean when he needed to talk.

Sam leaving for Stanford, leaving Dean with a hole in his heart.

Sam after Jessica had died, and Dean at the ready to comfort and help him.

Sam and him hunting, goofing around, being brothers.

Sam dead and then being brought back to life, Dean feeling more joy in that moment then ever before.

Sam and him…Brothers until the end of time.

The door swung open, flames spilling into the darkness, making Dean cringe in pain. Pain, hate, agony, hurt, death and the horrible feeling of guilt spilled into Dean, this was Hell.

Hell.

He was going to be here.

Forever.

Without Sammy, without his dad, without his mom.

Alone in Hell, with a bunch of demons.

Yup. This was Hell alright.

He screamed. And screamed, his screams barely being heard amongst the others, amongst the evil laughter, amongst the crackling flames.

"Welcome Dean."


	5. Heaven

**Sorry for the belated update, got slammed with tests all this week. Thanks reviewers for your words of advice and encouragement, you guys rock!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam embraced the moment, something he rarely did considering it was usually a bad one. This was a good moment, no, this was an amazing moment.

He held Jessica close to him, tightly wrapped in his arms, he breathed in her sweet scent, like lilacs on a warm spring day. He felt her soft skin beneath his hands, felt a tear fall from his cheek onto her shining blonde hair.

"Jess…I can't…"Sam gasped, happiness clenching his heart so tightly all he wanted to do was let it all out with tears.

"Shh, Sam, I know…" She whispered softly, her voice barely being heard above the waves.

Sam opened his eyes, a beautiful beach lay before him, the sun rise more gorgeous then he had ever seen on earth

Then again, he wasn't on earth anymore.

A soft breeze caressed them, wrapping its warmth and comfort softly around their bodies. The sun was rising with colors Sam had never even seen before, could never have even imagined until now. Reds, yellows, pinks, purples, splashes of vibrant greens and blues, and so many others that made the sky seem like an endless painting. The oceans waves lapped softly at the shore, the water pure and blue with all the colors of the sky dancing and sparkling playfully on its top. Sand dunes sloped up and down all around them, the sweet scent of wild flowers and grasses mixing with the oceans breeze.

Tears slid down Sams face, Heaven. It was real, and he was here with Jessica, the love of his life that had been so cruelly ripped away from him, leaving only a gaping, bleeding wound where is heart used to be.

"Jess, I've missed you so much, God, I've missed you." He softly released her, but kept his hands on her arms, not wanting to ever again let he go her.

"I know Sam, I know." She smiled softly at him, taking her delicate hands and placing them ever so lightly around his.

"Jess, is this it? I mean, it this all that heaven is, a big beautiful beach?" He let his jaw fall open as a smile spread on his face, awaiting the answer.

She was so beautiful as she stood in those glorious colors, her eyes shining, her skin glowing, her soft and warm smile spreading the love over same like a cozy blanket.

"It is whatever you want it to be Sam, this is our heaven. You and I on this beach for as long as we want, and to change it all we have to do is close our eyes and think of where we want to be, and when you open them…your there." She stepped away from him, her finger tips trailing slowly away from his.

She looked to the sky, her white dress blowing gently in the wind, her hair flowing elegantly against the colored skies and she looked out thoughtfully across the ocean. Sam swallowed hard, it was all so much…

"Jess, I need to know one thing…"Sam asked, steeping close to her once again and setting a powerful hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Sam?" She asked, concern in her voice and her brow furrowed in concern. He swallowed hard and another tear slid down his cheek, this one full of sadness.

"I need to save Dean, and I need to know if its possible…"He trailed of fearing the answer.

Jess dropped her head slightly in thought, biting her lower lip.

"Sam, you first need to get used to home."

"But,"

"Sam, if you want to save Dean, trust me it is the one thing you need to accomplish first. In the end it may save you both…" She looked at him with worried eyes.

"I need to," she cut him off by leaning in and embracing him in a kiss that almost sent him to his knees, it seemed to last forever, Sam taking in every moment, clinging to it as if it were a well needed drink. She softly pulled back and rested her forehead on his chin.

"Sam, trust me."

He sighed, in both relief and happiness.

"I never stopped."

They stood on the beach that was set of an eternal sunset, taking in each other as the waves forever crashed against the sand and rocks.

Sam raised his head slightly as he heard a distant barking of a dog, it was growing closer and he looked down at Jessica in confusion.

She smiled and laughed, turning around she whistled loudly and the barking became louder and more excited. A large dog suddenly jumped atop on of the dunes and came running full speed at them. Jess crouched down and gave the dog a tight hug as he came happily up to her, his tail wagging in joy.

"Sam meet Rex, my best friend through childhood and the teenage years." She scratched the dog behind his ears as he observed Sam with intelligent eyes.

"Rex, the dog that you grew up with." Sam said softly, realizing that heaven wasn't just for people he smiled, that was good to know.

The dog barked playfully and held out a paw for Sam, Sam laughed at the sillyness of the situation but took the paw all the same.

"Good to finally meet ya Rex, your legendary ya know."

The dog seemed to smile, its tan eyebrows rising in pride and joy. Its thick black coat danced in the wind as he stood proudly, his tail curled and brown eyes shining in joy.

Sam turned back to Jessica, who was looking over the dunes as if she was searching for someone.

"What is it?"

Jessica smiled and looked Sam deeply in the eyes.

"Turn around."

Sam looked at her with confusion, but obeyed and turned around, off in the distance a woman was coming toward them, her white dress blowing around her legs and clinging to her skin,. Her blonde and curly hair twirling and shining in purity. Sam squinted slightly, she looked familiar, so very familiar…

His eyes went wide and his heart seemed to skip a beat as he whispered ever so softly…

"Mom."


	6. Hell

**Ready for Dean in pain? Hope so, cause it is hell and all…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean screamed, hurt, pain and searing agony ripping through his mind as he got sucked into the door. He was being sucked down into an endless pit, hot flames licked at his skin, victims clawed at him as he rushed past.

"_I failed, this is the end. Or I guess the beginning…"_

His stomach rolled, the fall was never ending and uncontrolled, he grabbed out but only burnt his hands on flames. He didn't know which way he was falling, or where to, this place of fear and pain consumed his mind until he was yelling in panic.

"_Fuck! God, I can't stop… damn it, if only I hadn't let Sammy down in the first place…"_

He slammed down hard, his bones jolting and splintering in his body. His body felt more real here then on earth, every movement felt so intense he could barely take it. It blinded him, muted his thoughts as every inch of his body convulsed in pain.

"Hey there Dean-O. Enjoy your flight?" The voice was cheery and young, smooth and cocky.

He was shaking hard, he realized his eyes were clamped shut, not like it was helping though…

He slowly opened them, blood from his cracked skull dripping into his eyes with a constant, annoying flow.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

He saw blurry red, and in it a tall slim figure of a woman. He blinked, the blood not clearing from his eyes he pulled a hand painfully toward his head, gasping he wiped away the blood, every touch sending him reeling back.

He heard the woman chuckle softly.

"Yeah, happens to everyone, almost every bone in your body is broken. Well, not your earth body, but your spirits body, I dunno the details, ya see I'm just his secretary."

Dean groaned, he tasted blood.

He just wanted to die, the only problem was he was already dead.

"_Should have figured there would be a cocky bitch in hell…"_

Heels clicked, the echo traveling down endless halls, the vibrations shaking Deans brain.

"Well Dean what can I say, I didn't want to come here anymore then you, but that's were twelve murders of your bosses gets ya." She crouched down and he felt her rest a hand on his shoulder, everything was healing, and not nicely.

Deans eyes went wide in shock as bones fused slowly back together, muscles reattached and his shattered skull reshaped and conformed again. He couldn't tell whether this took a few years or a few seconds, there was no sense of time, only pain.

He took ragged breaths through clenched jaws, spit flying as he tried to not think about the agony that tore at him.

"Well, I got to heal you if you plan on getting to your room sometime this eternity."

Dean wiped the blood from his eyes, the sight before him clearing and entering his sore mind. He looked up from were he had fallen, no ceiling was visible it was just an endless black hole in the sky. Pure, swirling black that faint screams could be heard from, agony pulsated from like the strong heartbeat of a monstrous beast.

Dean swallowed hard. His eyes searched what lie before him, a pure black marble floor with a desk to his right and a fountain of blood to his left. Halls spread out everywhere, endless doors occupying the walls.

"Well, not as bad as I thought Miss. Hell Secretary." He grunted as he slowly began to rise.

She smiled at his cockiness, like a predator watching its squirming prey, knowing the end was coming and it would relish in a feast of its blood.

She was tall with bright blonde hair, a thin and sleek build and crimson red eyes. Her jaw was well defined, her shoulders thin and the bones almost protruding from the skin, just like a model.

Dean chuckled, course she was.

"So what's your job description again, being a pain in the ass?"

She cocked her head and crossed her arms.

"I give you props Dean, most people come here screaming and hysterical, not ready for death and the eternal torture that lies before them. But you Dean Winchester, the legendary Dean Winchester that is, your ready for it. You want it, almost crave it, because that daddy of yours, he raised you and basically made you what you hunted on earth. There's more evil in you then you want to believe, your conscious denied it on earth, but here it is what you are, and that is why my boss has a deal for you."

"Considering a deal got me here, do you really think I'd wanna take another one?" He croaked, rubbing his sore head.

She smiled, for an instant a bloody corpse blinking in her spot before returning to normal.

"Well Dean now that this is your permanent home you can either embrace what you are and join us, or deny what you've always been and suffer. The choice is yours Mr. Winchester." She smiled coldly, red eyes gleaming in fire light.

Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"My souls here, so what am I trading?"

"Oh, now Dean your always thinking we want something…"

"What-is-the-fineprint?" He said, articulating on every word.

The smile fell from her face.

"It means you become a demon, like I have done and spend all time serving Satan himself…And if you don't…endless suffering."

Dean let a smile creep on his lips.

"And you think I would take that? Do I look like a fucking demon to you?" An angry tone rose in his voice, but she just smirked.

"Figured that'd be your choice, well then lets get you to your room." She sighed and turned sharply on her heels, her red dress flowing behind her like ocean waves.

Dean slowly followed, observing the world around him with narrowed eyes. Slick, shiny black marble was what everything appeared to be made of. The doors were endless, and the halls dimly lit with fire that followed them, leaving darkness behind as they walked on. Her heels clicked loudly, rhythmically that made Deans thoughts wander into a realm of his own…

Sam was bleeding, gasping desperately for breath, his grip so tight on Deans arm his knuckles were white. Tears were streaming the two brothers faces, this was the last time they would ever see each other.

For life they were always together, but now that precious vow was ending with each drop of blood that seeped from Sams neck. Dean felt his gut twist, and soon he'd be leaving him…

"_Dean, don't worry. I'll save you, just promise me you won't forget me. Remember me, and no matter what I'll be able to find you, I'll save you Dean." _

…

"_No Sammy, I should have saved you, it was my job. Damnit, I let you down and now I'm stuck in Hell without you. That's the worst part about this place…I don't got you here Sammy. I couldn't forget you Sammy, no matter how fucking hard they try, I won't forget you, not for all of time. Maybe if your in a better place you ca help me, but if you can't it doesn't matter, this was worth every second that we spent together, I only wish you could have lived longer. I wish Jess would have lived, you two would have married, had some kids, wish you could have lived a life without me fucking it up… I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry…"_

Deans thoughts tore at him coldly, the negative energy of hell already consuming, twisting and changing his thoughts until they hurt him just as bad as the flames. He heard a forced cough lifting his eyes from the black floor he focused his eyes on the secretary.

She grinned, standing perfectly before a door, presenting it almost proudly to Dean.

"Here you are Mr. Winchester, your room." She turned the knob and slowly swung it open, Dean peeked in and his face fell slack in horror.

And endless desert lay before him, nothing but hot sand and a fiery sky that was his hell.

"Glad you could join us, and I hope you enjoy your eternity in Hell."

She grinned, and Dean was sucked into the desert, his screams echoing forever down the empty halls.


	7. Bobby

Bobby Singer had dealt with a lot of pain in his life, but this topped the fucking charts. He was pulling up with his rusted out truck, trying so hard to get a hold of Sam and Dean as he found out that the blonde haired demon, Ruby, that bitch, wanted to kill them. He saw the Impala shining in the moonlight and next to it… Sam and Dean lying on the gravel crossroads.

"No, God damn it no!"

He slammed on the brakes, everything slowed as he yanked the door open, it screeched under the pressure. The scent of blood hit him along with the damp air and spring greens. His throat tightened as he saw Sam Winchesters dead eyes gazing blankly up at him, and his brother Dean Winchester.

He broke down, pain wrecked his body as he fell beside the two boys. His knees hit the gravel hard, mud and water splashing his jeans. He laid his hands on Sams shoulders, the cold shocking him as he examined his throat that had a large gash, the blood still fresh.

"No, no, no…"

Tears stung Bobbys eyes, they rolled down his cheeks and made his beard damp with his pain. He turned slowly to Dean, raising a hand to his head as he sobbed at the sight.

They were his boys too. He was their Uncle Bobby. And not they were gone, dead, the last of the Winchester legacy was no more.

Bobby sat as the sun rose, sobbing next to the two boys he loved dearly that had been savagely ripped away from him.

Time passed, Bobbys thoughts scattered and lost.

"_Why? God, why'd you take these two away? They were your only hope, your only chance for saving this world, and now…now we've got nobody…"_

Bobby stood slowly, his bones creaking and his muscles stiff and cold. He had to put the two Winchesters to rest, call up the other hunters to let them know that two more good hunters had been taken…

Sam stared in disbelief at the beautiful woman before him, her hair in long blonde curls, her eyes shining blue behind her wonderful smile.

"Mom…" Sam whispered.

"Sammy, my little Sammy its been to long…" She wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug, he returned it as he felt tears come to his eyes.

This woman who he had never known now seemed so familiar, she was the positive presence in his life that always came around when he needed it most.

"You, you never stopped looking over us…You" He whispered, the tears streaming down his cheeks, the ocean breeze cooling the trail they left on his smooth skin.

"Shh Sam, yes I never stopped watching over you and you brother…" Her voice was so calming, like a voice of an angel…

He slowly pulled away and looked at his mother with teary eyes.

"So much has happened since you've been gone, Dad…" Sam paused, where was his father?

"Sammy, I know everything that has happened, like I said I never stopped watching my boys. I did all I could to help, but in the world you were living in it was hard. I even tried saving your father from hell…" She paused, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You tried to save Dad from Hell? How?" Sam asked in a panicky voice, if she could try and save their father, then maybe he could try and save Dean.

She closed her eyes as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"Here we have a chance to rescue those from Hell who shouldn't be there, like you father and Dean. You see, the fact that they were willing to sacrifice their own souls gives them a second chance at being able to come to their true home. However, they need someone to go down and try, I was to late for your father…"

Sam swallowed hard, he didn't care what it took, he was going to save his brother if it meant spending an eternity in hell himself.

"How do we save Dean?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, short section but I promise much longer ones to come! Hope your enjoying the story so far, the reviewers are greatly appreciated!**


	8. I Hate Hell

Dean really hated Hell. Not that that surprised him or anything.

They made sure it was full of torture. Oh yeah, they did a real fine job at that.

Funny how they made him go into a desert all by himself, he would have much rather had the torture of being around others in fire being whipped or whatever,

But they knew he would have preferred that. And they didn't do what Mr. Winchester preferred, no sir-ee!

Dean chuckled at the thought. Not a happy chuckle.

They wanted him to go crazy, no, no not crazy. Crazy would mean he would be gone, not care. They wanted him on the brink of insanity, just not enough to know what's going on, and enough to make him wonder.

He was walking, when he stopped his feet started to smoke from the hot sand. Fucking sand, he hated it.

He squinted in the bright sunlight, a sunlight so blindingly bright it hurt. Sweat poured from every pore, burning his eyes and causing his naked skin to sizzle and blister. It offered no relief.

Nothing did.

He was pissed they took his clothes, he had like his clothes. But that was just the thing…he liked them.

But there was one thing they could Never ever get rid of that brought him happiness, and that royally pissed them off.

He thought of Sam. He knew he wasn't here, Sammy had gone somewhere good.

It was funny, in life he didn't believe in Heaven really, didn't have enough proof to believe. But now, now that he was in Hell, yeah he believed in a Heaven. Something had to be the opposite of this, just had to be.

"Ohh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy if you were here we'd be havin' some good laughs."

He felt his throat crack in both dryness and the threat of tears.

Thinking of Sam being happy made him smile, but thinking of them being separate, it hurt. It felt like a knife in his heart, made tears slide down his blistered cheek and sizzle away.

He kept walking, his head down and his back cracking as the skin boiled in the sun that expanded though the whole sky.

He heard laughing, looking up he saw no one. Only the endless desert. No trees. No water. Not another fucking thing, living or dead.

He heard the laughter again, he clenched his jaw tightly and looked up.

"Come on fuckers! Come face me like the little bitches you are!" The echo seemed to last forever.

The demons only laughed harder.

He hung his head and gave the sky his middle finger. He kept walking and walking. How long had he been here? A minute? A hundred years? Hmm, good question…

He heard a forced cough behind him, turning around he gasped in shock…

The one man that pulled him through thick and thin, the man that had taught him everything, the man that was so important in life…

"Dad…"


	9. How

Sams mother stood silently, the truth not wanting to escape her lips in fear that she would never get her son back if he went to save his brother.

"Mom, please… I need to know how I can have Dean…It…" Tears threatened and Sams voice tightened.

"It just isn't heaven without Dean."

He felt Jessica lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and he sighed heavily. His mother looked up at him and gently stroked his face.

"Sammy, my little Sammy. You grew up into such a wonderful man, a mother couldn't be prouder."

He clasped his hand over hers and looked at her deep in the eyes. A tear slid down her cheek and she nodded, she would tell him.

"You must go to the Great Hall, there you will be led to the Elevator of All. With it, you can go to find your brother Sam, but you have to know something before you leave."

She bent down and picked up a sea shell from the ground. It was pure whit, with just a speck of gold, with gentle hands she handed it to Sam. He ran his thumb over the smooth texture, taking in its every detail.

"Sam, if you want to bring Dean back here you have to get him to remember you. It sounds easy, but that place…It will make sure he doesn't. But most importantly Sam you have to remember here, you have to remember you true home. If you can do that, you will be able to return with just the thought of doing so. If you can get Dean, you hold onto him Sammy, and you think of you both being here…And you will be. But Sam, he can't go if he doesn't remember, he has to want to go with you."

Sam thought about this, it didn't make sense. Why wouldn't Dean want to escape hell with him?

Without any questions he nodded and his mother gave him a soft smile and hug. Sam turned back to Jessica and Rex, both were standing patiently.

"Jess, I'm sorry but…"

She laid an index finger on his lips.

"Its ok Sam, I understand. Just, just promise me you'll come back, even if you can't get Dean to remember, please promise me…"

Her eyes glistened with tears, her voice quivered in hurt and Sam clenched his jaw tightly while he thought.

Could he promise that? If it came to choosing to stay with his brother in Hell for all eternity or being with the woman he loved in heaven for all time, could he choose? Could he decide?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Curiosity peaked? I hope so! Thanks for the support and words of kindness reviewers, hope you enjoyed this section and how the story is goin' so far!**


	10. Daddy Dearest

**Sorry for the Hiatus, I've been busy with school and work, but I hope to finish this weekend! So stick around for more updates, and thank you reviewers for your awesome comments.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Winchester nodded his head as a tear slid into his peppered beard, Dean rushed toward him and embraced him in a hug. Sobs rocked through Dean, the man he had loved so much in life, who had raised him to be all that he could be now stood before him. Maybe Hell wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Dad, how are you here? I thought when we opened the gate and you escaped? I…I don't understand…" Dean rasped with a sand paper voice.

"I didn't Dean, I was sucked back here. I wasn't…wasn't strong enough to escape."

"Well, I guess we got each other now, huh?" Dean said with a smile. His father took his coat off and wrapped it around Deans naked body, Dean flinching as the fabric brushed against his painful wounds.

They walked for hours, talking about old times, about the things they had done, about Sammy. The desert stretched on and on, the sand burning Deans feet and scorching his skin. The sun beating down so hard that Dean could barely see his father. But it was all ok, his father was here now. Everything would be ok. He had someone.

He talked about Sams death, about how Dean had to make the deal.

"I couldn't let him die dad…I just couldn't."

"I couldn't let you die Dean, it's cause were weak. Just like you weren't strong enough to deal with Sams death." His father looked at him with anger in his eyes, Dean stepped back in shock.

"What?" He gasped.

"Little Dean, so weak, so pathetic. Can't have a life unless hes got either his daddy or his little brother." His father began circling him, Deans eyes flashing with confusion.

"You're…You're not my father…"

"Oh, but I am. Deal didn't do ya any good did it Dean? Sammys dead now, in the room right next to you as well! You failed me Dean, you piece of shit! You failed us all!"

Dean fell to the ground as his father screamed at him, his voice so loud Deans ears began to bleed.

"No..no…you're not him! Your not my dad! You're a demon! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Dean covered his ears and shy away as his father crouched down beside him, an evil grin on his face. Dean looked up and saw crimson eyes, hate and evil shining brightly.

"Well, I had ya going there pretty good didn't I? But it's all true Dean-o, Sam is here, so is your daddy. You didn't do anything right, failed 'em all, killed 'em all. Nice job on that one Dean." The demon laid a hand on Deans shoulder and smacked it in a joking matter, a pat on the back that was tortures to Deans burnt skin.

Dean was rocking back and forth, he ran a hand through his hair, pulling patches out only to leave a bloody scalp.

"You're not him. You're not him. You're not him. You're not him." He panted as the demon laughed in good humor.

"Oh Dean, but I am! I am the one thing you want most right now, look at me Dean." Dean looked up and saw Sam, complete with hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair. Dean swallowed hard, the façade was a cruel torture.

"Get…the…hell…out…of…my….ROOM!" Dean shook feverishly, sending specks of spit on the demons face.

"As you wish."

In a twirl of smoke he was gone.

Dean laid on the sand, his bloody body shaking in tremors as he thought of his family. They were all damned, dead, in hell all because of him.

"It was me. It was all me. I…I did it to all of them…."

Dean shook, his sanity slipping as the thoughts plagued his mind. He stood, tears rolling down his cheeks as he thought of it all. He wanted to do something about this, anything, but he couldn't. He was stuck here forever. Maybe if he could find that door, find Sammy…maybe he could…just maybe.

He began walking, panicked thoughts pushing at his mind and making him run through the empty desert to find the door and Sam.


	11. I Will Save Him

**And so the journey begins…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked at Jessica and bit his lip.

"I'll be back Jess, with Dean. Please, don't… don't ask me to consider the other options."

Jess swallowed hard as a tear rolled down her chook, but she just nodded. She leaned up and kissed him lightly, Sam sighed. He really loved it here, but hated the thought of his brother being trapped in hell.

Sam stepped back and felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He turned and found his mom staring up at him, pride and tears both in her eyes.

"Close your eyes Sammy."

He did, and he felt a light breeze that didn't belong to the ocean.

"Open them Sammy." He heard his mothers soft voice and obediently did so. He was shocked at the sight.

It was a beautiful great hall with pure white marble, tall statues and a fountain more gorgeous then he had ever seen on earth. Sam observed it all in awe, the building seemed to go on forever, and held the greatest feeling of love and warmth he had ever known.

"Wow."

"Beautiful isn't it?"

He heard an unfamiliar voice and turned around to a desk where an older man was standing. He had pure white hair, sparkling bright blue eyes and a warm smile. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Sam, this is the Great Hall. Al will lead you the elevator, but I cannot follow…"

Tears fell from his mothers cheeks and he hugged her tightly.

"I'll be back, we'll both be back. Trust me mom, us being brothers, it's stronger then anything out there. Dean would totally smack me for saying that…but it's true." He pulled away and his mother nodded.

Sam took a deep breath and headed for the desk.

"Remember us Sam, and nothing there will be able to stop you..." His mothers voice said softly, but when he turned to see her she was gone.

"Come Sam, we must see you to the Elevator." Al stepped from behind the desk, his white rob dragging behind him as the walked. Sam looked around at all the doorways with no doors, all leading to rooms full of people enjoying themselves by doing everyday ordinary things.

Al lead him to the only room with a door. Sam stood nervously as Al unlocked it an opened it, revealing a gold elevator with a vintage design.

"I'm afraid I leave you here Sam. Just remember what your mother said, but I beg of you… don't fall to their powers. Yours, it shines Sam. It can overcome anything, has over come so much in all your past lives, I know you can over come this."

Sam only nodded, and made a self note to find out about his past lives when he got back with Dean. He would get back with Dean, no questions about it.

The elevator dinged open and Sam stepped inside, he turned around and nodded to Al as the doors shut. It began to go down and Sam noticed that behind him was a glass like wall. He faced it and saw he was passing Heaven, many different versions of it, all fitting the persons needs and wants. It was beautiful, an untouched earth with lush forests and fields, clean oceans and air, glorious mountains and deserts. It took Sam breath away, it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

Then it changed, the air became polluted, cities clogged the forest, the oceans thickened with sludge. This was earth, no where near as beautiful as Heaven, but he imagined a lot nicer then hell. People passed before him, living lives, fighting the ever on going battle.

"Bobby…" He gasped at the sight of his friend.

The elevator seemed to pause as Sam watched. Bobby was standing in all black with a large group of people. The image cleared a little more, it was raining as the stood, all of them with their heads bowed in sorrow. Two headstones laid before Bobby and the group. Sam gasped, it was their funeral…

Sam put his hand to the glass, trying his hardest to comfort Bobby.

"I'm sorry Bobby…I'm so sorry." He whispered it, and for an instant it seemed Bobby had heard him, as he eyes lifted and he looked directly at Sam, but then the elevator began to descend again.

Sam watched in horror as the earth turned to fire. Fire ever consuming souls, they let out shrieks of pain, whips cracked and demons laughed. Black smoke clogged the air, blood rained from the sky, this was hell. This was where Dean was.

The elevator fell dark and a light came on as the bell dinged. Sam turned around and found the Great Hall before him, just completely opposite in every way. Black marble made everything, and the place stank of evil and hate. Sam nervously stepped out, his foot falls echoing loudly. He saw at the desk was a horrible looking woman, a corpse that looked like it's been dead for months. Old, yet still fresh with chunks of flesh and pieces of hair.

"Welcome Sam Winchester. Should have figured you wouldn't have been to far behind that stupid brother of yours." She rasped out in a smokers voice.

Sam clenched his jaw, they wouldn't break him, not ever.

"What can I say, sorry I'll be taking your most prized soul away from you.

She smiled revealing rotten teeth and rank breath.

"Don't count on it Sammy boy."


	12. Funeral

**Sorry for the long hiatus everyone! However, it was worth it cause I'm done, yay! So read on, enjoy and let me know what ya think of the ending…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ashes to ashes…dust to dust…" The priests words faded from Bobby as the Winchester boys were lowered into their graves. He watched the glistening coffins slide into the earth, the rain drops trickling down the sides until the hit the dirt and made a muddy mess.

He had considered cremation, but then he felt that other hunters needed to know the Winchester legacy, and have somewhere to come a pay their respects.

Many people had come to the joined funeral, Sams friends, Deans buddies, hunters from all over and even victims the Winchesters had saved.

Bobby turned with eyes blurred by tears, he hated this, all of it. He wanted them back, wanted some good for this world…

He looked up to the sky, a storm was coming, one that was supposed to be a big one. Bobby thought it was odd, it was like Heaven and Hell were having a all out brawl and the weather was showing it.

Then again with the brothers dead, that might actually be happening.

Bobby saw a small flash, and when he looked toward it he swore he saw Sams face. He meet his eyes, if only for an instant…

"I'll be damned…" Bobby whispered.

Either he was goin' mad, or Sam Winchesters spirit had just done a drive by.


	13. Into the Depths of Hell

Sam followed the corpse of a woman, watching the halls and doors of hell pass him by. The halls stretched on forever, in every direction, like an endless spider web wrapping it's black silk around the universe. Every door was black marble with shiny gold numbers, they were currently in the one hundred millions Sam realized with a eyebrow raise.

"So..I was expecting hell to be a little more…fireful." Sam said with a glance at the woman. She chuckled and gave Sam a smirk.

"Hell is your own worst nightmare, this is just the professional side of it. You get your own happy universe up stairs, everybody gets their own personal hell downstairs."

Sam clenched his jaw at the thought and only nodded, her smile cracked wider.

"Dean, his was hand made by Satan himself, the boss didn't want him missin' out or anything..." She let out a chuckle at that.

Sam tensed and his nostrils flared, his Brother was here…his brother was suffering…

At all costs he was getting him out…or staying her for all of time with him.

"Here we are Mr. Winchester, Mr. Dean Winchesters room."

She smiled as the door creaked open, hot air swirling about mixed with stinging sand and burning light. Sam felt himself being pulled and before he could get out a scream the room snatched him in and the door slammed shut, disappearing into the bright sky.

Sam landed hard on his back, he cringed at the bright sun above that beat down on him like a horrible endless flame. He pushed himself up, the sand burning his skin making sweat seep from his pores only to quickly be dried by the heat.

Sam looked around at the endless desert, not a soul was in sight, just miles and miles of flat desert. He swallowed hard and thought about what he had to do.

"Dean?! Dean?!...DEAN?!"

Sam began walking, his boots sinking in the sand making the going slow and tough, yet he trudged on.

"_Gotta think of Home, just remember that and everything will be ok…Have to make Dean remember, he will… he would never forget me…"_

Thoughts consumed Sam as he walked, stopping occasionally to call his brothers name. The echo would carry on and on, seeming to never stop in the firey sky.

He saw something small in the distance. It was beat red, almost like a dab of crimson blood in the blain landscape. Sam found what he had come for, his brother. As he neared he picked up a run, the landscape seeming to bend around him, making Dean appear further then closer. Sam pushed harder, screamed to Dean who seemed to not hear him, then with a snap Sam was standing right next to him. Sam gasped in shock as he saw the close up condition of his brother, and tears came to the brim of his eyes. Never in a million years though he thought he would find his brother like this.

Dean sat whispering, rocking back and forth with skin that was so badly burnt it was chapped and bleeding, cracks covering his back were red liquid dripped out. His hair was all gone, turfs of it lying next to him with bloody chunks of scalp attached. Sam crouched down, slowly and softly to be sure not to disturb his brother.

"Dean…Dean it's Sam, I'm…I'm here to take you home."

No reaction came from Dean, he only continued to repeat what he was saying.

"Gotta find Sammy, gotta find Sammy…" He rocked back and forth, Sam went to lay a hand on his shoulder but pulled back as he felt the heat radiating from it.

"Dean, I'm here! It's ok, Dean it's me, I'm here! No more looking, no more fighting, just look at me Dean and we can go home…"

"Gotta find Sammy, gotta find Sammy…"

Tears fell down Sams face, he wasn't going to give up, never. He sat down beside Dean, directly across from him as he attempted to catch his brothers bloodshot eyes.

"Dean, remember that time we were on a hunt with dad, you were fifteen and I was ten, it was right after I found out about what dad really did. Well, I was telling you how sacred I was, and you told me not to worry cause you'd always be there for me…then I said that you were wrong Dean…Cause, we'd always be there for each other. Not just you Dean, this isn't just your battle, it's ours, even after death apparently…Dean, please, please look at me…"

Tears streaked Sam face, his face begging for Dean to snap out of his trance. Then Dean looked up, like he had just noticed Sam, but instead of love in his eyes they gleamed with hate.

"Get…out…" He growled.

"Dean, it's me…"

"No it's not! Stop pretending to be him! You can never be him, you can never take my thoughts of him away and you can never convince me he's in hell! Sammy was a good boy…a good boy…he….he" Dean covered his eyes with his hands and shook wildly.

"Dean, look at me Dean, look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not Sam. Look at me!"

Looking up with a tear stained face that welts were rising on, Dean looked him in the eyes. Dean looked into them, searching for something that made him Sam and not just and evil reflection. Dean stopped breathing. Could it be…he saw Sams soul. Not an evil entity, but Sams gleaming, beautiful soul in those eyes.

"Sam…" He gasped, slowly rising toward Sam, his bloody hands reaching for Sams face.

"It can't…can't be…can't be you…"

"It is Dean, I came here to take you Home Dean."

"Home?"

"Heaven man, it frickin' exists! And Dean, you can come with me, come be with me and mom and Jess…"

Dean looked down, his gaze falling to the sandy ground.

"I can't Sammy…"

Sams eyes blazed with rage, no way in hell was Dean giving Sam this it was for you I deserve this crap.

"No Dean. You are you stupid dumbass, you don't belong here because if you did I wouldn't even be able to come here for you. And you did this for me in life Dean, but guess what? That kinda came to an end and now we gotta face the next big thing that tries to ruin us, and that is this place Dean! And you are coming with me!" Sam was roaring at Dean who cringed in fear at him.

Before he could respond a rumbling shook the ground, looking down they found it was beginning to spilt, right in between the two brothers. With a deafening bang it split open and Sam saw Dean began to fall forward into the crack that was opening.

"No!"

Sam leaped forward and grabbed Deans hand before he fell into the pit of Lava that was now beneath them. Dean hung over the cliff, swinging as he looked down at the lava and fire beneath him, waiting like a shark for him to fall.

"Dean, all you have to do is want to go with me and we can leave this place! Trust me Dean!" Sam screamed over the roaring demons that were now coming from all around and the thundering that boomed from the black sky above.

They looked in one another's eyes, time seemed to freeze and slow as Dean realized all that was happening. His brother, his Sammy had left Heaven to rescue him…and take Dean home…

"Alright, you got it…bitch."

Sam grinned.

"Jerk."

And a light so peaceful, so warm and so full of love began shining from their clasped hands until it spread all over. The demons shyed away and receded with screams of protest as the light washed over the brothers, swallowing them until they couldn't be seen. And then with a blink it was gone…and so were Sam and Dean.


	14. Home at Last

Sams eyes were closed, but he knew where he was. The soft sound of the ocean waves sung quietly to him, the breeze caressed his skin and the warm light bathed him in comfort.

"I know we got like all of eternity to do what we want here Sam, but do you have to spend it sleeping?"

Dean. Sams eyes snapped open and found his brother looking down at him with a smirk. His skin was all healed, his hair all grown back and his eyes shining with happiness. Sam laughed and stood, embracing his brother in a tight, long hug that Sam had never thought he would be so happy to receive from his brother.

Dean let the tears fall from his eyes as he breathed in the beach air. He was here, in heaven, with his brother.

"Man, I really missed you."

"Yeah, me too."

They released each other, Dean messing up Sams hair and Sam holding onto Deans shoulder. Not really wanting to ever again release his brother.

"You boys never seem to grow up do you?" They spun around and found their mother standing behind them, a warm smile on her face. Deans eyes widened and he stepped forward, embracing his mother tightly.

"Mom…I can't believe you're here…your ok...I thought that poltergeist killed you…"

"Takes more then a poltergeist to take down the spirit of a Winchester." She released Dean and laid a soft hand on his face, the tears gleaming on their cheeks. Mother and son who had been separated for much too long, now were finally together…

Jess walked up behind Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder he turned around and smiled at her. Leaning in he kissed her, never so happy to see her face. They softly released one another and looked deeply into each others eyes.

"You did it."

"You saved me."

She cocked her head and smirked at Sam.

"How so?"

"When everything was going down I thought of this place, of you and it just saved me from going insane…saved Dean from letting go of it all."

The family turned toward the ocean, the sun was setting in a beautiful play of colors on the ocean and in the sky.

"So Dad…is he…in Hell?" Dean asked quietly.

"No, he escaped when the gate opened, and now he's a lost soul…wondering the earth until someone saves him." Their mother responded with sadness in her voice.

Sam and Dean glanced at one another.

"We found him on earth." Sam said with a smirk.

"I brought you back to life." Dean said with a smile.

"I saved you from Hell man, can't beat that."

"Oh, we can and we will, when we go save Dad from being a lost soul on earth."

Sam went to object, then shook his head.

"Alright man, if you think you can do it without the Impala under us, we'll go ahead." Sam looked to his brother and laughed as his face dropped.

"If this is heaven then…" Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he opened one and looked behind him…to find the Impala.

"Ha!Ha! Beat that Sammy boy!" Dean jumped toward his car and ran a hand over the smooth hood.

Sam grinned and looked to Jessica and his mom, who returned the warm smiles.

"We understand, don't worry about it. You two boys go bring your fathers ass back here, and be quick about it!" Their mother wrapped and arm around Jessica as Sam and Dean hopped into the Impala. They looked to one another with shining eyes and happy hearts.

"So little brother, looks like were headin' back to earth to find dad. Think it's gonna be as easy as you getting' me outta hell?" Dean roared the engine to life and looked at Sam with a grin.

"I'm sure, cause apparently dude, death don't do us part."


	15. Authors Note

**So, what did we think? I left it open for a continuation because I'd like someone else to carry it on, I'm not allowed since I have too many other stories going…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed my little tale and got some excitement out of it, thanks for all the awesome reviews! Peace out…**


End file.
